


Iron and Steel

by Tashilover



Series: Linked Universe [14]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Linked Universe, yup more Wild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: "Are you cursed?"A Linked Universe fic.
Series: Linked Universe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1258721
Comments: 93
Kudos: 933





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the final scene from this comic: https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/post/190491927089/divine-dark-reflections-pt4-previous-next#notes
> 
> I don't know anything about actual swords so please forgive any inaccuracies here.

"Are you cursed?"

Wild recoiled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, that was insensitive," Sword said. "I just meant... this isn't normal."

He reached down to the shattered sword by their feet. He picked up a piece and ran a thumb over edge. "This sword... shouldn't have shattered like this. This isn't a high quality weapon but it's not trash. There's strength in this blade and with normal care it should've lasted you a few good years."

Wild gave a half-hearted grin and shrugged. "Yeah, well I wasn't exactly giving the care it needed..."

"But that's the thing!" Swords said. "Even with abuse there should only be chips on the blade. Scratches. Dents. The strongest part of the blade is down here by the handle, and look at it! It shattered as if it were glass. Swords don't do this!"

He tossed the piece down in a fit of frustration.

"Whoa," said Wild, holding his arms up in peaceful manner. "Look, I'm sorry I destroyed the sword. I just needed the rock to move out of the way-"

"I don't care about the rock! Don't you get what I'm saying? Haven't you found it strange that every item you hold breaks? The entire time we've journeyed together I've seen you go through shields, swords, and bows like water."

"I find cheap items. I use what I find and sometimes those items are rusted and old-"

"Nobody else in this group has lost as many weapons as you. Warriors may lose a shield during a fight, and I'll admit I've lost a dagger or two. But you... not even the Master Sword stays solid in your hands."

"Its power is limited."

"That's..." Swords pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was this so hard for him to understand? "I've studied that blade. Its craftsmanship is unlike anything I've ever seen. It is beyond perfection. Sky has had it in his possesion this entire time and it has stayed pristine in every battle he's been in. But the moment it crosses into your hands it turns into _ice_. Don't you find that strange?"

"I guess."

Swords stared at him. "That's it? _I_ _guess_? How come you've never question this?"

"I dunno," Wild said. He reached down and briefly touched one shattered piece of his former sword. A sharp edge pricked him. He gave a little huff of air in pain and pulled back. A droplet of blood welled up to the surface of his finger. He brushed it away. "It's always been like this since I woke up. I've never known anything different."

Swords grimaced. He thought back to the conversation he had with Twilight in town. He remembered the chuckles they shared over how often the Champion got hurt. This entire time whenever Wild snapped his bow in half, when his shield failed him, when he was struck across the head by a bokoblin's club, he thought it was _business_ _as_ _usual_?

In that moment, Sword's heart broke a little.

"Goddess," Swords said. "I think I understand Twilight a little better now."

Wild blinked. "Huh? Why's that?"

"Don't worry about it. The shattered sword is a mystery we need to solve, but for now let focus on getting you armed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys prefer "Swords" or "Four"? Honestly i feel like I'll end up switching without thinking...

_How do you test for a curse?_

Four supposed he could try a couple of controlled tests like giving Wild a dagger and seeing how long it'll take him to destroy it. But that would mean having Four to give up one of his perfectly good daggers. Fuck that.

Even if there was a curse, how would he go by breaking it? If the Master Sword could not resist it, then nothing less than a wish from the Triforce will. Who gave this curse to Wild? For what reason? And when did this start happening? Was it before or after he was put into the Shrine?

In a small leather notebook Four wrote out his questions and theories. He chewed on the end of his pen while he contemplated (bad habit, yes he's been told multiple times, thank you) any possible tests. Four didn't want to put Wild in any situation where he could suddenly be found in danger and unarmed. Twilight would kill him.

Four looked over to where Sky was. He was by the riverbank, washing a pile of clothing. The Master Sword laid on top of his cloak next to him.

That's a start. Four shut his journal with his bit-ridden pen and walked over.

"Can I help?" He asked once he got close.

Sky was pleasantly surprised by the offer. "Ah, certainly! It'll get done twice as fast now." He handed over a thick bar of soap and an armful of clothes.

Four took them. He rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and kneeled down by the riverbank. He shivered as he dove his hands into the cold water. He lathered the soap and once he got a good amount, grabbed the nearest clothing piece- Hyrule's vest- and began to scrub.

"So..." Sky started. "What's your question?"

Four blinked in surprise. "How did you-?"

"Oh please, like anyone willing _volunteers_ for laundry. Our group may be chosen heroes of the goddess, but they're still all young men. Stinky, stinky, gross young men. Obviously you need something, so ask away."

Four explained the situation to him.

"Ah..." Sky said. "He got to you too."

"What?" Four bristled. "Are you saying he was he _conning_ me?"

"No! No, no of course not. I just meant... the kid is a bit of contradiction, isn't he?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Sky sighed and wrung out a tunic, putting aside with the other clean clothes. "He's one of the youngest here... but he's also over a hundred years old. He is immensely skilled fighter with abilities no one else here can do... but he's also the clumsiest person I have ever met. He has a huge supply of food in that Slate thing of his... yet we have to stop him from eating rotten meat he finds on the side of the road. So on and so forth. _And he doesn't seem to notice it!_ He thinks all of it is normal. I don't know if he is being purposely obtuse or if it's because..."

He tapped his forehead with two soapy fingers.

"...of _that_. I just find it a little sad knowing he's a mystery to everyone around him, including himself. He deserves so much more than what life has given him."

"Yeah," Four agreed. "Then will you help me? I think if we use the Master Sword, we can test-"

Sky's face went deadly cold. _"No."_

"But-!"

" _No._ She is not a science experiment for you to use and abuse. I am willing to help but you keep her out of it, understand?"

Four sighed. "Fine. Fine. We already know not even she can handle whatever it is that's affecting him."

There was a long uncomfortable silence. They finished up the last of the laundry and stood up. Their knees and backs cracked loudly.

"Let's get these to dry," said Sky. "And then let's discuss how we can test this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dunno if I will continue this, I just wanted to write this part. Also I have no idea how to break the curse so I'm just shooting from the hip. Hope ya'll enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Four stared miserably at the two broken daggers by his feet.

The first one was snapped in half, right in the middle. It was such a clean cut, it looked as if Wild had taken another blade to it. They never found where the top half went. The other dagger was shattered completely like a pane of glass dropped on concrete. Even if Four had a full iron works available to him, there was no saving this dagger.

Four looked up at Wild who sat there like a child ready to be chastised by the teacher. He purposely avoided eye contact, the tips of his ears red from embarrassment. "Sorry," he said.

Four sighed. "It's fine. I did offer them up to be..."

"Sacrificed."

"Not the word I was going for, but yeah. I was hoping for a pattern of some kind but you broke the first dagger within seconds, and the second after a minute. Both were equally strong, with the same density of iron. Yet one snapped in half and the other shattered. I just don't get it."

Four turned to Sky. "Well?Do you think it's time we try the Master Sword?"

Sky stood a couple of feet away, holding the sword protectively in his arms. At Four's suggestion, his grip tightened. "I don't want to."

"Sky, we agreed."

"I know but-"

"The sword will materialized back to itself."

"I know that, doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"It's fine," Wild said. "We don't have to-"

"Yes, we do!" Sky said. With great reluctance his hold loosened. "We started this experiment. And I do want to know why this keeps happening. We should see it through. Here."

He came close and held out the sword, turning his head away and scrunching up his eyes so he wouldn't watch himself give it away. Wild took the sword gently.

"Alright then..." Wild unsheathed the sword and stood up. He gave the sword a few practice swings, the wind whistling with every long swipe. "What's the first test?"

Four didn't answer right away. He was watching Wild as he playfully swung the sword. His eyes narrowed. "Hey... is the blade heavy for you?"

"Huh?"

"The Master Sword. I noticed you had to change the way you held the hilt. How heavy is the blade?"

"Oh. Um... It has a good heft to it."

Four turned to Sky. "How heavy is the blade for you?"

"It's...not," said Sky. He blinked in surprise. "That's strange. The Master Sword isn't weightless but it's not heavy. I could hold out my arm all day and not get tired."

"Are you kidding me?" Wild said. "So not only does it not want to stay solid in my hand, it adds extra weight as well? What makes me so special?"

It was yet another mystery stacked on top of the others. Four ran a hand over his face, his head racking to figure this out. It was a honest question: what did make Wild so different than the other Heroes? Was this punishment? Four didn't want to think the sword as petty or vengeful. According to the others, the sword loved them. It was loyal to them. If it was breaking, it wasn't of its own volition. Then what could cause it to...

"I have a question," Four said suddenly. "When you fell a hundred years ago, what condition was the sword in?"

"Why?" Wild asked, clearly miffed. "Because I didn't take care of it back then, it refuses to be of help?"

"She's not like that!" Sky said.

"I have yet to be proven wrong!"

"Enough!" Four snapped. "I think I have a theory. But first: what was the sword's condition back then? Did it break just as easily?"

Wild shrugged. "No? I don't know, I can barely remember."

" _Try_. It's important."

Wild was quiet for a moment as he stared down at the sword with a glare. His face soon softened and he closed his eyes, thinking back to that cold, rainy day.

"I..." He started. "I remember... the mud. It was thick. It was everywhere. In my nose, clogging my mouth. The mud clung to the sword like glue, making it difficult to hold. A few times my grip would slip and the sword would drag across the ground, striking against rocks and tree roots. During the battle I lost my shield and had to use the sword to block every blow. Moblin claws dragged thick lines across it. Dragon bone clubs nicked chunks off of it. I used the blade to block Guardian fire, heating the metal to a bright, fiery red, unbearably hot to the touch. I was afraid it would melt."

Wild opened his eyes. He ran his fingers over the blade gently. "Heh. I guess it got as damaged as I was."

"That's our answer," Four said. He laughed suddenly, earning him bewildered looks from Wild and Sky. "It was so simple, I can't believe I didn't see it before! This entire time we thought the sword was somehow incapable of helping you. That itself was cursed. But it's not. It's not cursed. It's not punishing you for some transgression you can't remember. The blade reflects its current master. The Master Sword... is covered in _scars._ "

Wild blinked, his eyes growing wet. "What?"

Four came close, reaching out and placed his hand over Wild's. His thumb ran over the thick, leathery burns on Wild's knuckles.

"You weren't the only one hurt a hundred years ago," Four said. "The sword was too. It needed just as much time to heal-and it's still healing. _You're_ still healing. No wonder it hasn't broken this... strange spell over you. It's too weak right now."

Wild's mouth twisted. "So this is my fault?"

"No," said Sky. He came close and placed his hand on top of Four's. Underneath their fingers, the Master Sword hummed with contentment. "It just means your journey isn't over yet."

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope Jojo is hinting they'll explore why Wild's weapons always break.


End file.
